


Red sky at night

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: You're miles away but I still feel you [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, SVAD2018, Two years of stolen moments, Vision tries a surprise, Wanda can't stop thinking about him, can you blame her though, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Vision arrives early for his meeting with Wanda with a surprise.





	Red sky at night

Wanda was curled up in a patch of late afternoon sunshine, quietly thanking whoever had the idea of a rooftop garden on the top of this particular building complex. It had been cloudy all day but finally the skies were clearing, allowing patches of light to stream down. One of them just so happened to encompass her rooftop, encouraging her decision to spend the afternoon outdoors. 

She smiled, looking around at the bright, tropical plants and thinking back to the interest Vision had showed in trying to help the gardeners back at the compound. Growing things, from flowers in carefully cultivated beds to fruit trees, had fascinated him. She recalled his sadness when a vine he'd been helping train up a trellis withered and died back, but Wanda had brought him a new packet of seedlings to console him, and told him the ruddy red colour of the vine was lovely, even if it wasn't vibrantly covered in leaves anymore. 

When he'd asked why, she had told him that shade reminded her of his skin tone and touched her fingertips gently to his cheek. 

With a sigh she set aside the book she held in her hands. She had read the same page five times now and still hadn't memorized a word. It was no use trying to read when she was too excited about seeing Vision the next day. He'd promised to arrive with first light, and Wanda intended to get an early night. She just had to get that far. 

Their meetings, sometimes as short and sweet as one day together, to once an entire blissful week, were her highest points. Wanda was starting to dare think of what a future together might even be like, but given they hadn't yet done anything more than kiss (admittedly this happened with what Vision had referred to as _a very enjoyable frequency_ ) she didn't want to get ahead of herself. 

She just intended to enjoy the time they had together, for now. Vision was still, compared to most people, new to the world. She wasn't going to rush him. 

Even if she had entertained one or two (dozen?) fantasies about just what it might take to begin to fracture that polite control of his, the aura of calm he always seemed to radiate. 

She marked the page of her book, _Ever_ by Gail Carson Levine, with a tiny thread of scarlet light and set it aside. She picked up her phone and scanned the news habitually, but there was nothing being reported that might signal her marabouts, or that of Steve, Sam or Natasha. Nothing about Clint or Scott she could see, either. That gave her some measure of relief. Though she was, arguably, the most notorious or perhaps recognizable of the Raft escapees, Wanda didn't worry much about herself. She had grown used to blending into crowds, to going unnoticed behind hats and glasses and different colours of hair (A mouse brown shade was currently employed). But she was fiercely protective of her teammates and friends. 

She paused, thumb over the touchscreen of her phone, when she felt the brush of a familiar mind against her own. Given she'd just been thinking about Vision, Wanda didn't believe it at first. It was just hopefulness manifesting itself. But when she felt the ordered logic of his mind a second time she knew she wasn't wrong. He must have arrived early, she realized with a growing smile, and she quickly dialed the number he had set up especially for her. 

"Vision? Are you here?!" Wanda was too excited to even bother with a proper greeting. She heard him chuckle at the eagerness in her tone.  
"Good afternoon Wanda. Yes, I'm quite close actually. Are you at the hotel?" Oh, how she missed the sound of his voice. It had only been a fortnight since she'd last seen him, and they'd spoken almost every day, but knowing he was nearby allowed her to appreciate his always honey-smooth tones to an even greater extent.  
"I'm on the roof."  
"That is perfect." He sounded overly satisfied with her location and her eyebrows rose. He was up to something.  
"Why, Vis? I thought you were getting a car here...?"  
"I did for the majority of the journey, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity for a surprise."  
"What sort of surprise?"  
"If I told you how would it still be a surprise?" She could hear in his tone that he was smiling. She laughed, half amused and half petulant.  
"Then you'd better hurry up." Excitement fizzled through her as Vision placated her with an assurance. "I'm exactly seven minutes and fourteen seconds away, Wanda. I'll see you very soon." 

She hung up the call, and six minutes later she spotted a crimson figure steadily gaining on her rooftop. Too impatient to just stand by and wait for him, she reached for her powers and brought out a crimson glow from her palms, lifting off and rising steadily - not as fast as he was traveling - to meet him. 

"Vis!" She flung herself at him midair, letting her powers slack, knowing he would catch her. She relished how different he felt when he was airborne compared to when he had two feet on solid ground - flying required him to alter his density, of course. Vision smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around Wanda and murmured hello in her ear, and floated them both gently to the rooftop. Wanda wasted no time in kissing him hello, and for a few minutes Vision was content not to say anything at all. 

"I missed you." He eventually said into her hair once their (very long) kiss became an embrace. She sighed softly into the front of his uniform, wondering if he'd come directly from a mission. "Missed you too." She reluctantly pulled back enough to study his face. Even without using her powers, it was easy for her to tell the surprise hadn't just been himself arriving a day early. 

"What's going on, Vis? What's this surprise?" She questioned, studying the familiar planes of his face, the lines that crossed his cheeks, and those that swept up almost in a wing shape from his brow to his forehead. 

He hesitated, looking almost shy for a moment as his irises rotated and his head lowered. But his gaze remained peeking up at Wanda in a very classically _Vision_ gesture. Eventually he reached behind himself and produced a strip of material that was clearly intended as a blindfold. 

Wanda's brows went up. Way up. (Later she would wonder, where on earth had he stashed that blindfold anyway?) 

"Wanda, you- you do trust me, don't you?" 

Wanda's previous thoughts were swept aside as she gazed at his bashful, anxious features. Did she trust him? 

She recalled staring in awe at his face as he lifted her from the falling wreckage of Novi Grad. Training with him, the way they would spar together so often in early training, their first few missions together when there was an unspoken agreement that they looked out for one another in the field. Little day to day things, like when he installed a TV in her room, and when she told him she would call him Vis because he had no other name to claim, that night the first time she made him laugh. When the tree fell on them in the storm and the way he'd flung his arm out to protect her from it. Cooking paprikash for her.  
She recalled the way he passively let her catapult him down seven hundred feet into the earth, without ever entertaining a single thought, not one, of fighting back. 

The first time they finally kissed. 

Vision made a small noise of surprise when she kissed him warmly on the lips and smiled a full, lovely smile at him. "Yes, Vision. I trust you." 

She turned around and let him fasten the blindfold, thinking how cute he was when he fingers fumbled tying it gently but firmly around her head. 

"When will I know where we're going?" 

"Well, that depends." Vision had phased into her room to fetch a coat, which he draped around her shoulders and diligently began to fasten the buttons. Wanda was quick to note how hyper-aware she was of the light brushes of his fingers. If this was a different situation, perhaps a little later into their relationship... 

"On what?" 

"How fast we fly." 

Flying with Vision was not new to Wanda. Flying blinded was, and she found she didn't really enjoy it. Her entire vision was taken up with an expanse of dusky red, the light playing on her blindfold. Usually, there was a wonderful sense of freedom to flying, one that Vision had always appreciated, being the one in fact to practice with her until she was capable in the sky. He too felt the draw of the open air, the delight in being far above the issues faced on ground level, the reality and the rush of passers-by so distant. But not being able to appreciate the vista of Spain receding below them, uncertain of where it was Vision was taking her, and unable to fully shake the memory of the straitjacket and the collar forced on her in the Raft, Wanda felt almost edgy. It was more difficult to regulate her own powers as well, without being able to see her hands, to gauge her environment apart from the understanding it was windy. But her irritated mood didn't last. 

"All right. Turn this way a little." Vision instructed once they reached his desired altitude. Wanda felt his hands behind her head and bowed her neck towards him, all too glad to get the blindfold off. 

It definitely would have been more fun in a bedroom somewhere. 

Wanda caught her breath as she realized where they were. They were high up - _very_ high. But given Vision had turned her directly towards the sight before them, she could hardly miss the rainbow. 

Awestruck, Wanda stared awestruck at the circular half-moon shape of the rainbow, taking in its vibrant clarity. She had seen rainbows before of course, but being at this altitude offered a very different perspective. 

"Vision!" She gasped. "It's beautiful!" An aura of quiet pride engulfed Vision as he gazed Wanda's way, though she didn't at first realize he wasn't looking at the view at all. 

"Beautiful, indeed." 

She caught an errant thought passing through his mind. It was an image of herself, suspended in crimson with her hair blowing in the breeze, her eyes alive and awed, but it wasn't the odd sensation of seeing herself in a mirror yet not that gave her pause. It was the genuine affection and reverence that Vision felt looking at her. Warmed from her head to her toes, she turned to him. 

"You aren't looking at the skyline, mister." She informed him, tone stern but eyes laughing. She let her powers propel her closer, reaching to brush a hand against his chest and wishing for a moment she didn't need to constantly channel her powers for flight. Vision looked so peaceful, floating there hands-free. He quirked his lips slightly, not quite smiling outright. He gently moved aside a few stray hairs where they had blown into her face and let the tips of her fingers linger against her cheek. 

"I assumed you meant the view. Which is exceedingly beautiful from what I can see." He insisted earnestly, and Wanda laughed again and turned to appreciate the vista around them, but she was secretly pleased at being indirectly compared to a rainbow. Behind them the sun was setting in a rosy-red glow, and above it the clouds fragmented beams of lights that extended out from the sun itself. 

"This is amazing. What made you think of it?" She questioned, and his eyes darted down towards the ground for a moment. 

"I was doing some research on spontaneous gestures of romance." Vision admitted sheepishly. "Sunsets arose several times, and when I calculated the conditions would be perfect for a rainbow I thought we might experience this one together." 

Wanda wished for a moment they were back on the ground so she could throw herself into his arms and kiss him properly. He caught the image in her mind and grinned at her, torn between being shy and being pleased, even more handsome than usual in the crimson light from the sunset. She thought that as long as she lived, she would never forget this unique light and the way it made Vision look. Red, of course, was special to both of them. 

"It's like magic being up here, Vis. Thank you, it's the nicest surprise." Vision took Wanda's hand in his, never shying away from the crimson glow emitting from her fingertips. He raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss against her knuckles. From high above the ground they watched the sky until Wanda grew too drained to sustain herself and Vision gathered her carefully to his chest, and they returned to the world below.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: I don't think Vision actually has a physical phone, given he can access the internet/technology wirelessly :) 
> 
> I wrote this for the SA appreciation day theme (It's June first here in Australia, CB posting from your fuutuuuuure) but I'm not sure if it'll count or if it was what was intended; I don't tend to do well when given prompts because my brain's in too much chaos. Hopefully you guys enjoy anyway! 
> 
> The title is from the old saying "Red sky at night, shepherd's delight" although I'm such a nerd I can never hear that saying without picturing Legolas staring anxiously at the sky and saying "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night" :P


End file.
